<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Organic by LostHiddenSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001185">Organic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHiddenSoul/pseuds/LostHiddenSoul'>LostHiddenSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, hisomachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHiddenSoul/pseuds/LostHiddenSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka’s priority shifted from time to time, that was true, but they still followed a logic of his own. And right now, his priority had two syllables and spelled Machi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Organic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some would call him chaotic, but those failed to see the order within his chaos. Hisoka’s priority shifted from time to time, that was true, but they still followed a logic of his own. </p><p>And right now, his priority had two syllables and spelled Machi.</p><p>“Maaaachiiii” he would say, savouring the word. Each letter a delicacy. Ever since he met her, he decided he would fuck her. In every way possible. And every time Machi glanced at him with her deadly cold eyes, Hisoka became even more certain of that.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to realize she wanted the same thing.</p><p>Machi was petite, but in no way delicate. She was rough, and took his violent acts with the pleasure of a devil. The sex was so brutal it was borderline homicidal. Vanilla was too boring for their taste. They craved something more rancid, sourer. Like blood.</p><p>He looked down on her, lust pouring from his pores. Her tiny lips were encircling his massive cock, looking more beautiful than ever. The way Machi sucked him was so professional he assumed she must have done it a thousand times. Practice makes perfection.</p><p>Hisoka wondered if she has ever done with the gang. With Chrollo, at least. Most likely, yes. She would never pass the opportunity to go down on the Danchou.</p><p>The thought made him even more excited. Or jealous. Or both. So he grabbed her head as firmly as he could and pushed his cock deeper into her throat. Machi gagged, made a muffled sound, but didn’t stop the sucking. She was really something, that girl! Letting out a moan, Hisoka repeated the gesture, now controlling her head like he would with her hips and moving her back and forth, each thrust stronger than the last, her mouth as a tight pussy.</p><p>It was no surprise that his orgasm exploded a couple of minutes later, filling her inside.</p><p>As soon as she let go, Hisoka pulled her up. And, before she had time to protest, kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth with the same amount of force he used previously. Her taste mingled with his, their body fluids combining into one. Their lips rubbed against each other, teeth almost colliding. </p><p>Machi didn’t let go not even for a fraction of a second. Instead, her hands latched on his neck, her grip even tighter than his. She was the one shoving her tongue into him now, making sure he drank what she had to gulp before, almost biting him.</p><p>When the kiss was released, she didn’t say a word. Machi had a look on her face that would make anyone’s blood run cold, but not Hisoka’s. No, he was smiling. He was longing for her next move.</p><p>She then pushed him, hard, making Hisoka fall on his back. Without a word, she climbed on top of him and brought her hips to his chin, securing his damp hair with her fingers.</p><p>“Your turn,” was the only thing she ordered before completely sitting on his face.</p><p>Machi closed her eyes, threw her head back and allowed herself to lose her mind for a moment.</p><p>Just for a moment. Until the next kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>